Aikochan
by cHi-1000-SpRiNgS
Summary: DeiHina oneshot ... i couldn't think of a title, so i picked one... hope you like it :D and by the way... Aikochan means something along the lines of little love i think... i hope xP if any1 finds that wrong please message me so i can fix it, thnx R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN: okay… I don't know the difference between lemons and limes so bear with me… : P

I'm also written two other deidaraxhinata fics, so I'll try to get them up soon… please please pleaseeeeeeee review 

I relee like to know wat people think of my storys, so _plz_ be honest… but NO FLAMES!!!!

Hope you likey!! 

He wrapped his gentle hands around her velvet soft skin, underneath the shirt she normally wore. His hands felt so warm against her cold skin. He gently kissed her neck, and moved up until he reached her lips. He lingered there, kissing multiple times. His hands moved around her curves, feeling every shape, every inch of her pearl white skin. How they loved each other. If only they could be together, but it wasn't aloud. She was an heiress; he was an S-class criminal. Yet, she loved him, and he loved her. His hands swiftly moved from her waist to her upper thigh. His fingers carefully moved up and down, still kissing her lips so very tenderly. He pushed his tong in. She gasped slightly, but didn't pull away. Their desires for each other grew by the second. The lust they felt becoming more demanding over their actions. He remained gentle, as if she was a delicate china doll. She remained receptive, not fighting any of his movements, trusting his judgment as if it was her own. His two hands were now placed on her thighs, rubbing seductively, hitting her tender spots. He loved her, he very much did. He wanted her, needed her. She loved that feeling, the feeling of being needed. Her life made someone happy, and she didn't even need to try. He loved her for her shyness and her silence at times. She didn't need to be something she wasn't to impress him. He loved her anyway.

He moved his one hand back up to her waist, trying desperately to control the tongs on his hands, yet they escaped at times to taste her delicate skin. His tong pushed, again, ever so lightly into her mouth. She loved him. No matter how unbearably controlling he could be, no matter how many lives he'd taken, she loved him. She gently moved her arms around his neck, to put them out of the way. His lust for her was taking over. He should stop. He needed to stop, but he continued. His urge for her keeping him locked in an endless cycle. He couldn't be found. He'd be killed, and be forced to live so very long with his indigo haired beauty. He wasn't sure he could take life without her love to get him threw. Her sweet smiles, her beautiful voice. He needed her, and he liked that feeling. The feeling that he had to rely on someone to be there for him, to always be there for him. He couldn't live without his pearl eyed, blunette wonder… Her fingers began to play with the lose hair on the back of his neck, He moved his kisses down her cheek and too her neck once more, and then down to her color bone, moving one of his hands so to move the shirt off her one shoulder, he kissed her shoulder gently, he could feel her heavy breathing on his blond hair.

His sweet kisses were too much. She tried so hard not to pass out. She knew her face was getting red, she could feel herself burning up. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his shoulder. She breathed oh so heavily, trying to cool down. His kisses never grew more extreme, but he moved closer to her chest, rather than her shoulder. Her heart began to beat faster, her breathing exceeding…

He felt her breath grow heavier down his neck, he should stop, but he won't. He was enjoying himself to much. He could tell she was enjoying herself as much as he, she responded to it, but her breathing was worrying him…

She was enjoying herself, but she could feel herself burning up, her heart was in her throat, and she let out a soft moan. His kisses began to move to her lower chest. She was struggling to breathe, her chest felt as if it was on fire. Her heart beat was beating not only fast, but so hard that her chest hurt. His kisses became slower, even softer than when he began, as if he was being extremely cautious. He moved a hand to pull her shirt down slightly and he kissed, so softly and carefully in between her breasts. Her heart skipped, her breath was lost, along with her consciousness.

He held her sweetly in his arms, smiling down at his Aiko-chan. How delicate she looked while asleep, how peaceful she looked in his arms. How he loved his Aiko-chan, his oh so beautiful Aiko-chan.


End file.
